source_codefandomcom-20200213-history
Play.google.com Source Code
Google Play Search Images Maps Play YouTube News Gmail Drive More Calendar Translate Mobile Books Shopping Blogger Finance Photos Videos Docs Even more » Account Options Sign in Apps My apps Shop Games Family Editors' Choice Movies & TV My movies & TV Shop TV Family Studios Networks Music My music Shop Books My books Shop Audiobooks Comics Textbooks Children's Books Newsstand My newsstand Shop Devices Shop Entertainment Account My subscriptions Redeem Buy gift card My wishlist My Play activity Parent Guide Privacy Pre-ordered Recent Releases Under $10 Summer movie deals 0 0 Pre-ordered Audiobooks Under $10 Stock up for summer 0 0 Pre-ordered Top TV of 2018 up to 50% off Summer savings on hit shows 0 0 Pre-ordered Summer Reads Under $5 Find a new favorite 0 0 New Movie ReleasesSee moreWatch all the big hits Pre-ordered Rampage Action & Adventure 3 $14.99 Primatologist Davis (Dwayne Johnson) shares an unshakable bond with George, the extraordinarily intelligent, silverback gorilla who has been in his care since birth. When a greed-fueled corporation's genetic experiment goes awry, George and other animals across the country are mutated into aggressive super creatures that rampage the city. In an adrenaline-filled ride, Davis tries to find an antidote to not only halt a global catastrophe, but to also save the fearsome creature that was once his friend. 3 $14.99 Pre-ordered A Quiet Place Drama 3 $14.99 In this terrifyingly suspenseful thriller, a family must navigate their lives in silence to avoid mysterious creatures that hunt by sound. Knowing that even the slightest whisper or footstep can bring death, Evelyn (Emily Blunt) and Lee (John Krasinski) Abbott are determined to find a way to protect their children at all costs while they desperately search for a way to fight back. Hailed by critics and audiences around the world, experience the must-see movie of the year. 3 $14.99 Pre-ordered Blockers Comedy 2 $14.99 From the producers who brought you Neighbors and This Is the End, comes the outrageous comedy: Blockers. When three parents (John Cena, Leslie Mann and Ike Barinholtz) stumble upon their daughters' pact to lose their virginity at prom, they launch a covert one-night operation to stop the teens from sealing the deal. 2 $14.99 Pre-ordered Pacific Rim Uprising Action & Adventure 4 $4.99 John Boyega (Star Wars series) is the rebellious Jake Pentecost, a once-promising Jaeger pilot whose legendary father gave his life to secure humanity's victory against the monstrous "Kaiju." Now an even more fearsome alien threat has been unleashed on the world and Jake is called back into action by his former co-pilot, Lambert (Scott Eastwood), and a 15-year-old Jaeger hacker, Amara (Cailee Spaeny). Rising up to become the most powerful defense force to ever walk the earth, they will set course for a spectacular all-new adventure on a towering scale. 4 $4.99 Pre-ordered Tyler Perry's Acrimony Thriller 4 $4.99 In Tyler Perry's sexy and electrifying thriller, a faithful wife (Taraji. P. Henson) is driven over the edge when it becomes clear she has been betrayed. 4 $4.99 Pre-ordered Isle of Dogs Action & Adventure 1 $19.99 Visionary director Wes Anderson’s Isle of Dogs tells the story of Atari Kobayashi, 12-year-old ward to corrupt Mayor Kobayashi. When all the canine pets of Megasaki City are exiled to a vast Trash Island, Atari sets off in search of his bodyguard-dog, Spots. With the assistance of his newfound mongrel friends, he begins an epic journey that will decide the fate and future of the entire Prefecture. 1 $19.99 Pre-ordered Tomb Raider Action & Adventure 4 $4.99 Lara Croft is the fiercely independent daughter of an eccentric adventurer, lost to her when she was barely a teen. Now 21 and struggling to make her way in the world, Lara is determined to forge her own path rather than take the reins of her father's global empire...so even she can't understand what drives her to solve the puzzle of his mysterious death. Going explicitly against her dad's final wishes, Lara leaves the familiar streets of London in search of a mythical island -- which may or may not exist -- somewhere off the coast of Hong Kong. With her life threatened at every turn and with no training or experience to fall back on, Lara's sharp mind, blind faith and inherently stubborn spirit are the only weapons she’ll have on this non-stop, action-packed, trial-by-fire adventure into the unknown. 4 $4.99 Pre-ordered Sherlock Gnomes Animation 6 $3.99 Get ready for a phe-gnome-nal adventure inside the secret world of garden gnomes! When Gnomeo (James McAvoy) and Juliet (Emily Blunt) discover their friends and family have gone missing, there’s only one gnome to call – the legendary detective SHERLOCK GNOMES (Johnny Depp). Working together, the mystery takes them beyond the garden walls and across the city on an unforgettable journey to save the day and bring the gnomes home. Featuring new music from Elton John, Bernie Taupin and Mary J. Blige, Sherlock Gnomes is the fun-filled, family comedy of the year! 6 $3.99 Pre-ordered Escape Plan 2: Hades Action & Adventure 3 $4.99 Years after Ray Breslin (Sylvester Stallone) fought his way out of the escape-proof prison called "The Tomb," he’s organized a new top-notch, for-hire security force. But when one of his team members goes missing inside a computerized techno-terror battle-maze known as HADES, Breslin together with Trent DeRosa (Dave Bautista) must now decipher a way to break into the world’s best hidden prison, release their kidnapped team and make it out alive. 3 $4.99 Pre-ordered Love, Simon Comedy 3 $4.99 Based on the popular novel, SIMON VS. THE HOMO SAPIENS AGENDA concerns the travails of Simon Spier, a gay 16 year old student who is still in the closet. When his secret is threatened after an EMail of his falls into the wrong hands, Simon - who prefers to stay in his comfort zone and is averse to change - must find a way to come out on his own terms before he is outed. 3 $4.99 Read a Free PreviewSee moreTry bestsellers + new releases Pre-ordered Kitchen Confidential Anthony Bourdain December 10, 2008 2 $21.00 $9.03 Kitchen Confidential reveals what Bourdain calls "twenty-five years of sex, drugs, bad behavior and haute cuisine." Last summer, The New Yorker published Chef Bourdain's shocking, "Don't Eat Before Reading This." Bourdain spared no one's appetite when he told all about what happens behind the kitchen door. Bourdain uses the same "take-no-prisoners" attitude in his deliciously funny and shockingly delectable book, sure to delight gourmands and philistines alike. From Bourdain's first oyster in the Gironde, to his lowly position as dishwasher in a honky tonk fish restaurant in Provincetown (where he witnesses for the first time the real delights of being a chef); from the kitchen of the Rainbow Room atop Rockefeller Center, to drug dealers in the east village, from Tokyo to Paris and back to New York again, Bourdain's tales of the kitchen are as passionate as they are unpredictable. Kitchen Confidential will make your mouth water while your belly aches with laughter. You'll beg the chef for more, please. 2 $21.00 $9.03 Pre-ordered Girl, Wash Your Face: Stop Believing the Lies About Who You Are so You Can Become Who You Were Meant to Be Rachel Hollis February 6, 2018 2 $12.99 With wry wit and hard-earned wisdom, popular online personality and founder of TheChicSite.com founder Rachel Hollis helps readers break free from the lies keeping them from the joy-filled and exuberant life they are meant to have. Founder of the lifestyle website TheChicSite.com and CEO of her own media company, Chic Media, Rachel Hollis has created an online fan base of hundreds of thousands of fans by sharing tips for living a better life while fearlessly revealing the messiness of her own. Now comes her highly anticipated first book featuring her signature combination of honesty, humor, and direct, no-nonsense advice. Each chapter of Girl, Wash Your Face begins with a specific lie Hollis once believed that left her feeling overwhelmed, unworthy, or ready to give up. As a working mother, a former foster parent, and a woman who has dealt with insecurities about her body and relationships, she speaks with the insight and kindness of a BFF, helping women unpack the limiting mind-sets that destroy their self-confidence and keep them from moving forward. From her temporary obsession with marrying Matt Damon to a daydream involving hypnotic iguanas to her son’s request that she buy a necklace to “be like the other moms,” Hollis holds nothing back. With unflinching faith and tenacity, Hollis spurs other women to live with passion and hustle and to awaken their slumbering goals. 2 $12.99 Pre-ordered Deadpool Kills the Marvel Universe Cullen Bunn May 21, 2014 2 $6.99 $5.38 Collects Deadpool Kills the Marvel Universe #1-4. What if everything you thought was funny about Deadpool was actually just disturbing? What if he decided to kill everyone and everything that makes up the Marvel Universe? What if he actually pulled it off? Would that be FUN for you? The Merc with a Mouth takes a turn for the twisted in a horror comic like no other! 2 $6.99 $5.38 Pre-ordered The Subtle Art of Not Giving a F*ck: A Counterintuitive Approach to Living a Good Life Mark Manson September 13, 2016 2 $12.99 #1 New York Times Bestseller Over 1 million copies sold In this generation-defining self-help guide, a superstar blogger cuts through the crap to show us how to stop trying to be "positive" all the time so that we can truly become better, happier people. For decades, we’ve been told that positive thinking is the key to a happy, rich life. "F**k positivity," Mark Manson says. "Let’s be honest, shit is f**ked and we have to live with it." In his wildly popular Internet blog, Manson doesn’t sugarcoat or equivocate. He tells it like it is—a dose of raw, refreshing, honest truth that is sorely lacking today. The Subtle Art of Not Giving a F**k is his antidote to the coddling, let’s-all-feel-good mindset that has infected American society and spoiled a generation, rewarding them with gold medals just for showing up. Manson makes the argument, backed both by academic research and well-timed poop jokes, that improving our lives hinges not on our ability to turn lemons into lemonade, but on learning to stomach lemons better. Human beings are flawed and limited—"not everybody can be extraordinary, there are winners and losers in society, and some of it is not fair or your fault." Manson advises us to get to know our limitations and accept them. Once we embrace our fears, faults, and uncertainties, once we stop running and avoiding and start confronting painful truths, we can begin to find the courage, perseverance, honesty, responsibility, curiosity, and forgiveness we seek. There are only so many things we can give a f**k about so we need to figure out which ones really matter, Manson makes clear. While money is nice, caring about what you do with your life is better, because true wealth is about experience. A much-needed grab-you-by-the-shoulders-and-look-you-in-the-eye moment of real-talk, filled with entertaining stories and profane, ruthless humor, The Subtle Art of Not Giving a F**k is a refreshing slap for a generation to help them lead contented, grounded lives. 2 $12.99 Pre-ordered Before I Go To Sleep: A Novel S. J. Watson June 14, 2011 2 $8.99 “Thebest debut novel I’ve ever read.”—Tess Gerritsen,bestselling author of the Rizzoli & Isles series “Anexceptional thriller. It left my nerves jangling for hours after I finished thelast page.” —Dennis Lehane, New York Times bestselling author of Moonlight Mile S. J. Watson makes his powerful debutwith this compelling, fast-paced psychological thriller,reminiscent of Shutter Island and Memento, in which an amnesiac who,following a mysterious accident, cannot remember her past or form newmemories, desperately tries to uncover the truth about who she is—and whoshe can trust. 2 $8.99 Pre-ordered The Midnight Line: A Jack Reacher Novel The Midnight Line Book 22 Lee Child Book 22 November 7, 2017 2 $9.99 #1 NEW YORK TIMES BESTSELLER • Lee Child returns with a gripping new powerhouse thriller featuring Jack Reacher, “one of this century’s most original, tantalizing pop-fiction heroes” (The Washington Post). BONUS: Includes a sneak peek of Lee Child’s new novel, Past Tense. Reacher takes a stroll through a small Wisconsin town and sees a class ring in a pawn shop window: West Point 2005. A tough year to graduate: Iraq, then Afghanistan. The ring is tiny, for a woman, and it has her initials engraved on the inside. Reacher wonders what unlucky circumstance made her give up something she earned over four hard years. He decides to find out. And find the woman. And return her ring. Why not? So begins a harrowing journey that takes Reacher through the upper Midwest, from a lowlife bar on the sad side of small town to a dirt-blown crossroads in the middle of nowhere, encountering bikers, cops, crooks, muscle, and a missing persons PI who wears a suit and a tie in the Wyoming wilderness. The deeper Reacher digs, and the more he learns, the more dangerous the terrain becomes. Turns out the ring was just a small link in a far darker chain. Powerful forces are guarding a vast criminal enterprise. Some lines should never be crossed. But then, neither should Reacher. Praise for The Midnight Line “Puts Reacher just where we want him.”—The New York Times Book Review “A gem.”—Chicago Tribune “A timely, suspenseful, morally complex thriller, one of the best I’ve read this year . . . Child weaves in a passionately told history of opioids in American life. . . . Child’s outrage over it is only just barely contained.”—The Philadelphia Inquirer “A perfect example of Lee Child’s talent . . . Lee Child is the master of plotting. . . . This is Child’s most emotional book to date. . . . This is not just a good story; it is a story with a purpose and a message.”—Huffington Post “I just read the new Jack Reacher novel by Lee Child. . . . It is as good as they always are. I read every single one.”—Malcolm Gladwell 2 $9.99 Pre-ordered Before the Storm (World of Warcraft) Christie Golden June 12, 2018 2 $14.99 NEW YORK TIMES BESTSELLER • An all-new, official prequel novel to The Battle for Azeroth, Blizzard Entertainment’s next expansion to the critically acclaimed World of Warcraft videogame. Azeroth is dying. The Horde and the Alliance defeated the demonic Burning Legion, but a dire catastrophe is unfolding deep below the surface of the world. There is a mortal wound in the heart of Azeroth, struck by the sword of the fallen titan Sargeras in a final act of cruelty. For Anduin Wrynn, king of Stormwind, and Sylvanas Windrunner, warchief of the Horde and queen of the Forsaken, there is little time to rebuild what remains and even less to mourn what was lost. Azeroth’s devastating wound has revealed a mysterious material known as Azerite. In the right hands, this strange golden substance is capable of incredible feats of creation; in the wrong ones, it could bring forth unthinkable destruction. As Alliance and Horde forces race to uncover the secrets of Azerite and heal the wounded world, Anduin enacts a desperate plan aimed at forging a lasting peace between the factions. Azerite jeopardizes the balance of power, and so Anduin must gain the trust of Sylvanas. But, as ever, the Dark Lady has her own machinations. For peace to be possible, generations of bloodshed and hatred must be brought to an end. But there are truths that neither side is willing to accept and ambitions they are loath to relinquish. As Alliance and Horde alike grasp for the Azerite’s power, their simmering conflict threatens to reignite all-out war—a war that would spell doom for Azeroth. Praise for Before the Storm “This is easily the best book in the World of Warcraft series, and I don’t say that lightly. . . . It’s so much more than a tie-in novel. . . . It’s a beautiful book.”—Blizzard Watch 2 $14.99 Pre-ordered The Fifth Season The Fifth Season Book 1 N. K. Jemisin Book 1 August 4, 2015 2 $9.99 "Intricate and extraordinary." - New York Times on The Fifth Season (A New York Times Notable Book of 2015) WINNER OF THE HUGO AWARD FOR BEST NOVEL 2016 This is the way the world ends...for the last time. A season of endings has begun. It starts with the great red rift across the heart of the world's sole continent, spewing ash that blots out the sun. It starts with death, with a murdered son and a missing daughter. It starts with betrayal, and long dormant wounds rising up to fester. This is the Stillness, a land long familiar with catastrophe, where the power of the earth is wielded as a weapon. And where there is no mercy. For more from N. K. Jemisin, check out: The Inheritance Trilogy The Hundred Thousand Kingdoms The Broken Kingdoms The Kingdom of Gods The Inheritance Trilogy (omnibus edition) Shades in Shadow: An Inheritance Triptych (e-only short fiction) The Awakened Kingdom (e-only novella) Dreamblood Duology The Killing Moon The Shadowed Sun The Broken EarthThe Fifth SeasonThe Obelisk Gate 2 $9.99 Pre-ordered The Plant Paradox Cookbook: 100 Delicious Recipes to Help You Lose Weight, Heal Your Gut, and Live Lectin-Free Dr. Steven R. Gundry, M.D. April 10, 2018 2 $14.99 From renowned cardiac surgeon and acclaimed author Dr. Steven R. Gundry, the companion cookbook to New York Times bestselling The Plant Paradox, offering 100 easy-to-follow recipes and four-color photos. In the New York Times bestseller The Plant Paradox, Dr. Steven Gundry introduced readers to the hidden toxins lurking in seemingly healthy foods like tomatoes, zucchini, quinoa, and brown rice: a class of plant-based proteins called lectins. Many people are familiar with one of the most predominant lectins—a substance called gluten, which is found in wheat and other grains. But while cutting out the bread and going gluten-free is relatively straightforward, going lectin-free is no small task. Now, in The Plant Paradox Cookbook, Dr. Gundry breaks down lectin-free eating step by step and shares one hundred of his favorite healthy recipes. Dr. Gundry will offer an overview of his Plant Paradox program and show readers how to overhaul their pantries and shopping lists to make delicious, simple, seasonal, lectin-free meals. He’ll also share his hacks for making high-lectin foods safe to eat, including methods like pressure-cooking grains and peeling and deseeding tomatoes. With a quick-start program designed to boost weight loss and recipes for smoothies, breakfasts, main meals, snacks, and desserts, The Plant Paradox Cookbook will show readers of The Plant Paradox—and more—how delicious it can be to eat lectin-free. 2 $14.99 Pre-ordered The Skaar Invasion The Skaar Invasion Book 2 Terry Brooks Book 2 June 19, 2018 2 $14.99 NEW YORK TIMES BESTSELLER • Following The Black Elfstone, The Skaar Invasion is the second book of the epic four-part conclusion to the Shannara series from one of the acknowledged masters of the fantasy genre. The Four Lands are under siege. Wielding a magical ability virtually impossible to combat, mysterious invaders defeat the most fearsome Troll armies, then focus their savagery on the Druid order—and all hope seems lost. Eventually the invaders reveal a more human face, but understanding their motives in no way mitigates the brutality of their actions. Dar Leah, once the High Druid’s Blade, has crossed paths—and swords—with their ruthless leader before. So he knows that if any hope exists, it rests in the hands of the Druid Drisker Arc, now trapped inside vanished Paranor. As Drisker races to find the ancient knowledge that could free him, Dar goes in search of Tarsha Kaynin, the young woman blessed with the powerful gift of the wishsong, whose magic could draw Drisker back into the world of the living. But little do they know that what appeared to be a formidable invading force may only be the forerunner of a much larger army—one intent on nothing less than total conquest. Praise for The Skaar Invasion “Like The Black Elfstone before it, and perhaps even more so, The Skaar Invasion is one of Terry Brooks’s most aggressively political novels. It engages with familiar conflicts and themes, digging deep into the challenges facing humanity and asking—begging—for us to do better. . . . The Skaar Invasion is an exhilarating, intricate portrait of a world at war with itself.”—Tordotcom “Brooks continues the mastery of the world as may be expected when working in one as developed as Shannara.”—RT Book Reviews 2 $14.99 Hot New MusicSee moreGet the latest albums + singles Pre-ordered Scorpion Drake 1 $13.49 1 $13.49 Pre-ordered The Now Now Gorillaz 1 $9.49 The Now Now is the upcoming sixth studio album by British virtual band Gorillaz. The album will be released on 29 June 2018 via Parlophone and Warner Bros. Records. Recording began during the North American leg of the Humanz Tour in 2017, with fewer collaborators than usual. According to Gorillaz frontman Damon Albarn, the album was recorded quickly so that the band would have more material to play at future concerts. The album was first teased through a series of posters found at All Points East Festival, and was officially announced two days later. The posters contained phrases and a link to a website, which displayed a short teaser containing a snippet of a new song and the release date, 29 June. On 31 May, two singles from the album, "Humility" and "Lake Zurich", were released. Later, on 7 June, another single from the album, "Sorcererz", was released. On June 15, yet another single from the album, "Fire Flies", was released. Damon Albarn has described the album as "pretty much just me singing" and "very sort of in the world of 2-D". 1 $9.49 Pre-ordered Pray For The Wicked Panic! At The Disco 1 $9.49 Pray for the Wicked is the sixth studio album by American rock band Panic! at the Disco. The album was released on June 22, 2018. on Fueled by Ramen and DCD2. It is the follow-up to the band's fifth studio album, Death of a Bachelor. 1 $9.49 Pre-ordered Sober Demi Lovato 1 $1.29 1 $1.29 Pre-ordered K.T.S.E. Teyana Taylor 1 $7.99 1 $7.99 Pre-ordered the light is coming Ariana Grande 1 $1.29 1 $1.29 Pre-ordered Let It Go 88rising 1 $1.29 1 $1.29 Pre-ordered Todo El Amor (feat. Maluma & Wisin) De La Ghetto 1 $1.29 1 $1.29 Pre-ordered Karma Queen Naija 1 $1.29 1 $1.29 Pre-ordered Dan + Shay Dan + Shay 1 $10.49 1 $10.49 Most Popular MoviesSee moreTop sellers & hot flicks Pre-ordered The Incredibles Animation 4 $2.99 From the creative minds behind the Toy Story films and Ratatouille comes this hilarious, action-packed animated adventure about a seemingly ordinary family with an incredible secret. Known to the world as superheroes Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl, Bob Parr and his wife Helen were among the world's greatest crime fighters, saving lives and battling evil on a daily basis. Fifteen years later, they have been forced to adopt civilian identities and retreat to the suburbs to live "normal" lives with their three kids, Violet, Dash and Jack-Jack. Itching to get back into action, Bob gets his chance when a mysterious communication summons him to a remote island for a top secret assignment. He soon discovers that it will take a super family effort to rescue the world from total destruction. 4 $2.99 Pre-ordered Pacific Rim Uprising Action & Adventure 4 $4.99 John Boyega (Star Wars series) is the rebellious Jake Pentecost, a once-promising Jaeger pilot whose legendary father gave his life to secure humanity's victory against the monstrous "Kaiju." Now an even more fearsome alien threat has been unleashed on the world and Jake is called back into action by his former co-pilot, Lambert (Scott Eastwood), and a 15-year-old Jaeger hacker, Amara (Cailee Spaeny). Rising up to become the most powerful defense force to ever walk the earth, they will set course for a spectacular all-new adventure on a towering scale. 4 $4.99 Pre-ordered Rampage Action & Adventure 3 $14.99 Primatologist Davis (Dwayne Johnson) shares an unshakable bond with George, the extraordinarily intelligent, silverback gorilla who has been in his care since birth. When a greed-fueled corporation's genetic experiment goes awry, George and other animals across the country are mutated into aggressive super creatures that rampage the city. In an adrenaline-filled ride, Davis tries to find an antidote to not only halt a global catastrophe, but to also save the fearsome creature that was once his friend. 3 $14.99 Pre-ordered Tomb Raider Action & Adventure 4 $4.99 Lara Croft is the fiercely independent daughter of an eccentric adventurer, lost to her when she was barely a teen. Now 21 and struggling to make her way in the world, Lara is determined to forge her own path rather than take the reins of her father's global empire...so even she can't understand what drives her to solve the puzzle of his mysterious death. Going explicitly against her dad's final wishes, Lara leaves the familiar streets of London in search of a mythical island -- which may or may not exist -- somewhere off the coast of Hong Kong. With her life threatened at every turn and with no training or experience to fall back on, Lara's sharp mind, blind faith and inherently stubborn spirit are the only weapons she’ll have on this non-stop, action-packed, trial-by-fire adventure into the unknown. 4 $4.99 Pre-ordered Game Night Comedy 5 $4.99 Jason Bateman and Rachel McAdams star as Max and Annie, whose weekly couples Game Night gets kicked up a notch when Max’s charismatic brother, Brooks (Chandler), arranges a murder mystery party, complete with fake thugs and faux federal agents. So, when Brooks gets kidnapped, it’s all part of the game…right? But as the six uber-competitive gamers set out to solve the case and win, they begin to discover that neither this “game”— nor Brooks—are what they seem to be. Over the course of one chaotic night, the friends find themselves increasingly in over their heads as each twist leads to another unexpected turn. With no rules, no points, and no idea who all the players are, this could turn out to be the most fun they’ve ever had…or game over. 5 $4.99 Pre-ordered Jurassic World Action & Adventure 5 $2.99 The Jurassic World theme park lets guests experience the thrill of witnessing actual dinosaurs, but something ferocious lurks behind the park's attractions - a genetically modified dinosaur with savage capabilities. When the massive creature escapes, chaos erupts across the island. Now it's up to Owen (Chris Pratt) and Claire (Bryce Dallas Howard) to save the park's tourists from an all-out prehistoric assault. 5 $2.99 Pre-ordered A Quiet Place Drama 3 $14.99 In this terrifyingly suspenseful thriller, a family must navigate their lives in silence to avoid mysterious creatures that hunt by sound. Knowing that even the slightest whisper or footstep can bring death, Evelyn (Emily Blunt) and Lee (John Krasinski) Abbott are determined to find a way to protect their children at all costs while they desperately search for a way to fight back. Hailed by critics and audiences around the world, experience the must-see movie of the year. 3 $14.99 Pre-ordered Annihilation Action & Adventure 5 $4.99 From the director of Ex Machina comes one of the year's most critically acclaimed thrillers. Biologist and former soldier Lena (Natalie Portman) is shocked when her missing husband (Oscar Isaac) comes home near death from a top-secret mission into The Shimmer, a mysterious quarantine zone no one has ever returned from. Now, Lena and her elite team must enter a beautiful, deadly world of mutated landscapes and creatures, to discover how to stop the growing phenomenon that threatens all life on Earth. Experience this visually stunning film that will be sure to leave you on the edge of your seat... 5 $4.99 Pre-ordered Death Wish Action & Adventure 3 $4.99 Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures presents director Eli Roth's reimagining of the 1974 revenge thriller "Death Wish." Dr. Paul Kersey (Bruce Willis) is a surgeon who only sees the aftermath of his city's violence when it is rushed into his ER – until his wife (Elisabeth Shue) and college-age daughter (Camila Morrone) are viciously attacked in their suburban home. With the police overloaded with crimes, Paul, burning for revenge, hunts his family's assailants to deliver justice. As the anonymous slayings of criminals grabs the media’s attention, the city wonders if this deadly avenger is a guardian angel or a grim reaper. Fury and fate collide in the intense, action-thriller "Death Wish." 3 $4.99 Pre-ordered Red Sparrow Action & Adventure 3 $4.99 In this spy thriller, Jennifer Lawrence is Dominika, a former ballerina forced to enter Sparrow School, a government program that thrusts her into a treacherous espionage game. She emerges as a lethal agent, but is trapped in a world she desperately wants to escape. Red Sparrow “twists and turns until the shocking conclusion” (Dish Nation-Fox TV) – you will not see it coming. 3 $4.99 Great Audiobooks Under $10See moreStack your listening queue for less Pre-ordered Astrophysics for People in a Hurry Neil deGrasse Tyson May 2, 2017 2 $14.95 $6.99 What is the nature of space and time? How do we fit within the universe? How does the universe fit within us? There's no better guide through these mind-expanding questions than acclaimed astrophysicist and bestselling author Neil deGrasse Tyson.But today, few of us have time to contemplate the cosmos. So Tyson brings the universe down to Earth succinctly and clearly, with sparkling wit, in digestible chapters consumable anytime and anywhere in your busy day.While waiting for your morning coffee to brew, or while waiting for the bus, the train, or the plane to arrive, Astrophysics for People in a Hurry will reveal just what you need to be fluent and ready for the next cosmic headlines: from the Big Bang to black holes, from quarks to quantum mechanics, and from the search for planets to the search for life in the universe. 2 $14.95 $6.99 Pre-ordered Animal Farm George Orwell January 1, 2007 2 $11.95 $9.95 This astonishing allegory, one of the most scathing satires in literary history, remains as fresh and relevant as the day it was published. George Orwell's classic satire of the Russian Revolution has become an intimate part of our contemporary culture, with its treatment of democratic, fascist, and socialist ideals through an animal fable. The animals of Mr. Jones' Manor Farm are overworked, mistreated, and desperately seeking a reprieve. In their quest to create an idyllic society where justice and equality reign, the animals of Manor Farm revolt against their human rulers, establishing the democratic Animal Farm under the credo, "All Animals Are Created Equal." Out of their cleverness, the pigs-Napoleon, Squealer, and Snowball-emerge as leaders of the new community. In a development of insidious familiarity, the pigs begin to assume ever greater amounts of power, while other animals, especially the faithful horse Boxer, assume more of the work. The climax of the story is the brutal betrayal of Boxer, when totalitarian rule is reestablished with the bloodstained postscript to the founding slogan: "But Some Animals Are More Equal than Others." 2 $11.95 $9.95 Pre-ordered An American Marriage Tayari Jones February 6, 2018 2 $29.99 $9.95 Newlyweds Celestial and Roy are the embodiment of both the American Dream and the New South. He is a young executive, and she is an artist on the brink of an exciting career. But as they settle into the routine of their life together, they are ripped apart by circumstances neither could have imagined. Roy is arrested and sentenced to twelve years for a crime Celestial knows he didn't commit. Though fiercely independent, Celestial finds herself bereft and unmoored, taking comfort in Andre, her childhood friend, and best man at their wedding. As Roy's time in prison passes, she is unable to hold on to the love that has been her center. After five years, Roy's conviction is suddenly overturned, and he returns to Atlanta ready to resume their life together. This stirring love story is a profoundly insightful look into the hearts and minds of three people who are at once bound and separated by forces beyond their control. An American Marriage is a masterpiece of storytelling, an intimate look deep into the souls of people who must reckon with the past while moving forward-with hope and pain-into the future. 2 $29.99 $9.95 Pre-ordered The Tao of Pooh Benjamin Hoff January 23, 2012 2 $9.99 $9.95 Winnie-the-Pooh has a certain Way about him, a way of doing things that has made him the world's most beloved bear. In The Tao of Pooh, Benjamin Hoff shows that Pooh's Way is amazingly consistent with the principles of living envisioned by the Chinese founders of Taoism. The author's explanation of Taoism through Pooh, and Pooh through Taoism, shows that this is not simply an ancient and remote philosophy but something you can use, here and now.And what is Taoism? It's really very simple. It calls for living without preconceived ideas about how life should be lived-but it's not a preconception of how life-it's.... Well, you'd do better to listen to this book, and listen to Pooh, if you really want to find out. 2 $9.99 $9.95 Pre-ordered The Medical Examiner James Patterson August 1, 2017 2 $9.98 $9.95 A #1 New York Times Bestseller!A #1 USA Today Bestseller! Two bodies arrived at the morgue--one was still breathing. A woman checks into a hotel room and entertains a man who is not her husband. A shooter blows away the lover and wounds the millionairess, leaving her for dead. Is it the perfect case for the Women's Murder Club--or just the most twisted? BookShots LIGHTNING-FAST STORIES BY JAMES PATTERSON Novels you can devour in a few hours Impossible to stop reading All original content from James Patterson 2 $9.98 $9.95 Pre-ordered The Power of Myth Joseph Campbell July 11, 2001 2 $25.87 $9.95 The complete soundtrack from the phenomenally popular PBS series whose message about myth, ritual, and spiritual potentialities exhilarated millions of people.Contents:Program 1: The Hero's Adventure Program 2: The Message of the MythProgram 3: The First StorytellersProgram 4: Sacrifice and BlissProgram 5: Love and the GoddessProgram 6: Masks of Eternity 2 $25.87 $9.95 Pre-ordered Space Opera Catherynne M. Valente April 10, 2018 2 $19.99 $9.95 The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy meets Eurovision in an over-the-top galactic science fiction spectacle from bestselling author Catherynne Valente where sentient races compete for glory in a universe-wide musical contest-where the stakes are as high as the fate of planet Earth. A century ago, the Sentience Wars tore the galaxy apart and nearly ended the entire concept of intelligent space-faring life. In the aftermath, a curious tradition was invented-something to cheer up everyone who was left and bring the shattered worlds together in the spirit of peace, unity, and understanding. Once every cycle, the civilizations gather for the Metagalactic Grand Prix-part gladiatorial contest, part beauty pageant, part concert extravaganza, and part continuation of the wars of the past. Instead of competing in orbital combat, the powerful species that survived face off in a competition of song, dance, or whatever can be physically performed in an intergalactic talent show. The stakes are high for this new game, and everyone is forced to compete. This year, though, humankind has discovered the enormous universe. And while they expected to discover a grand drama of diplomacy, gunships, wormholes, and stoic councils of aliens, they have instead found glitter, lipstick, and electric guitars. Mankind will not get to fight for its destiny-they must sing. A band of human musicians, dancers, and roadies have been chosen to represent Earth on the greatest stage in the galaxy. And the fate of their species lies in their ability to rock. 2 $19.99 $9.95 Pre-ordered Good Omens Neil Gaiman January 15, 2015 2 $8.90 **Neil Gaiman was the WINNER of the BBC Audio Drama Award 2015 for Outstanding Contribution to Radio Drama** A full-cast BBC Radio 4 dramatisation of Terry Pratchett & Neil Gaiman’s celebrated apocalyptic comic novel, with bonus length episodes and outtakes. According to the Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch, the world will end on a Saturday. Next Saturday in fact. Just after Any Answers on Radio 4.... Events have been set in motion to bring about the End of Days. The armies of Good and Evil are gathering and making their way towards the sleepy English village of Lower Tadfield. The Four Horsepersons of the Apocalypse - War, Famine, Pollution and Death - are assembling. Witchfinder Shadwell and his assistant Newton Pulsifier are also en route to Tadfield to investigate unusual phenomena in the area, while Anathema Device, descendent of prophetess Agnes Nutter, tries to decipher her ancestor’s cryptic predictions. Atlantis is rising; fish are falling from the sky; everything seems to be going to the Divine Plan. Everything, that is, but for an unlikely angel and demon duo, who have been living on Earth for several millennia and have become rather fond of the place. If they are to prevent Armageddon they’ve got to find and kill the one who will bring it about: the Antichrist himself. There’s just one small problem: someone seems to have mislaid him... Adapted, sound designed and co-directed by Dirk Maggs (Neverwhere, The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy) this first ever dramatisation of Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman’s novel features a large cast including Peter Serafinowicz, Mark Heap, Josie Lawrence and Paterson Joseph. 2 $8.90 Albums From $6.99See moreTunes to kickstart your summer Pre-ordered Stay Gold First Aid Kit 1 $8.99 Stay Gold is the third studio album by Swedish indie folk duo First Aid Kit. The album was produced by Mike Mogis, who worked on the band's previous album, The Lion's Roar. The album was released on 6 June 2014 in mainland Europe and the following week elsewhere. According to an interview with Sveriges Television, the album is more about their own life than their previous ones. "That one has to learn appreciate what is and that all flows, that nothing stays". Stay Gold introduced new elements to First Aid Kit's music, such as a 13-piece orchestra. Their previous albums had been produced in such a way that would allow the band to perform with three people on stage; however, these limitations have been lifted to give the band a bigger, more fulfilling sound. 1 $8.99 Pre-ordered The Eminem Show Eminem 1 $9.49 The Eminem Show is the fourth studio album by American rapper Eminem, released on May 26, 2002 by Aftermath Entertainment, Shady Records, and Interscope Records. The Eminem Show includes the commercially successful singles "Without Me", "Cleanin' Out My Closet", "Superman", and "Sing for the Moment". The Eminem Show reached number one in nineteen countries, including Australia, Canada, the United Kingdom and the United States, and was the best-selling album of 2002 in the United States, with 7,600,000 copies sold. Since its release in 2002, the album has sold 10,600,000 copies in the United States and over 27 million copies worldwide. At the 2003 Grammy Awards, it was nominated for Album of the Year and became Eminem's third album in four years to win the award for Best Rap Album. On March 7, 2011, the album was certified 10x Platinum by the RIAA, making it Eminem's second album to go Diamond in the United States. 1 $9.49 Pre-ordered Love Story Yelawolf 1 $9.49 Love Story is the second studio album by American rapper Yelawolf. It was released on April 21, 2015, by Slumerican, Shady Records and Interscope Records. The album was described by Yelawolf as a more passionate album than his debut album. Recording process took place primarily in Nashville, Tennessee from 2012 to 2015. The production on the album was handled by Yelawolf himself, along with Eminem, Malay and WLPWR, among others. The album was influenced by aspects of country and rock. Love Story was supported by five singles: "Box Chevy V", "Till It's Gone", "Whiskey in a Bottle", "American You" and "Best Friend" featuring Eminem. Love Story received generally positive reviews from critics, who praised the album's emotional feel as well as its ambition and production, but criticized its length. The album debuted at number three on the US Billboard 200, selling 51,000 copies in its first week. 1 $9.49 Pre-ordered Zombies On Broadway Andrew McMahon in the Wilderness 1 $9.49 Zombies on Broadway is the second studio album by released by American indie pop act Andrew McMahon in the Wilderness, led by singer, songwriter, and pianist Andrew McMahon. The album was released on February 10, 2017, through Vanguard Records, led by the first single "Fire Escape", officially released September 9, 2016. 1 $9.49 Pre-ordered Humanz Gorillaz 1 $12.49 Humanz is the fifth studio album by British virtual band Gorillaz. The album was released on 28 April 2017 via Parlophone and Warner Bros. Records. The album was announced on the band's official Instagram page on 23 March 2017. According to a press release, the album was recorded in London, Paris, New York City, Chicago, and Jamaica and produced by Gorillaz, The Twilite Tone and Remi Kabaka Jr. It was the band's first studio album since 2011's The Fall, and features collaborations from several artists including Noel Gallagher, Grace Jones, Kali Uchis, Vince Staples, Popcaan, D.R.A.M., Anthony Hamilton, De La Soul, Danny Brown, Kelela, Mavis Staples, Pusha T, and Benjamin Clementine. Humanz debuted at number 2 in the US and UK and number 1 on the US top rock albums chart. Humanz also debuted at number 1 on the Austrian, Belgian, Scottish and Swiss album charts. 1 $12.49 Pre-ordered Trouble Ray LaMontagne 1 $9.49 Trouble is the debut album by singer-songwriter Ray LaMontagne. It was released on September 14, 2004 in the United States, and on September 20, 2004 in the United Kingdom. Although the album was released in 2004, the song didn't enter the top five of the UK charts until August 2006. The album was produced by Ethan Johns, released on RCA Records, marketed by BMG and distributed by Stone Dwarf Records. "Burn", "Trouble", and "All the Wild Horses" were featured in the second season of the American television show Rescue Me. "Hold You In My Arms" was featured in the 2007 season finale of the television show Grey's Anatomy. The album has sold 239,000 copies in the United States, according to Nielsen SoundScan. Jennifer Stills and Sara Watkins are featured on several tracks. The album cover was designed by Jason Holley, and was chosen by LaMontagne as a "powerful and poetic piece of art". Popular Australian singer-songwriter Missy Higgins did a cover for the song "Burn" on January 20, 2005 at the Cairns Convention Centre in Australia. "Jolene," was also covered by the Zac Brown Band, a country music band. The song "Shelter" was featured in the film Prime. 1 $9.49 Pre-ordered Misadventures Pierce The Veil 1 $9.49 Misadventures is the fourth studio album by American rock band Pierce the Veil released on May 13, 2016. The album serves as a follow-up to the group's third studio album, Collide with the Sky. It was produced by Dan Korneff and was recorded throughout 2014 and 2015 in Long Island, New York. 1 $9.49 Pre-ordered Maxwell's Urban Hang Suite Maxwell 1 $9.49 As refreshing today as it was upon its 1996 release, Maxwell's debut set off his career on a high note he's yet to surpass. Wispy vocals groove seamlessly over polished production, tracking a relationship from beginning to end. Bedroom favorites "Sumthin' Sumthin'," "Whenever Wherever Whatever," "...Til The Cops Come Knockin'" and the splendid midtempo "Ascension (Don't Ever Wonder)" set a sophisticated mood. Laying the groundwork for the neo soul movement, Urban Hang Suite's expansive, mellow sound nods to '70s soul, pop and smooth jazz while imprinting its own sexy stamp on the musical landscape. 1 $9.49 Pre-ordered Crazy Ex-Girlfriend Miranda Lambert 1 $9.49 Crazy Ex-Girlfriend is the second studio album by American country artist, Miranda Lambert. The album was released May 1, 2007 on Columbia Nashville Records and was produced by Frank Liddell and Mike Wrucke. Crazy Ex-Girlfriend was Lambert's first studio album released under the Columbia Nashville label, as 2005's Kerosene was issued on Epic Nashville Records. The album received high critical acclaim, with critics commenting on Lambert's revengeful material. The album went to number one on the United States' Top Country Albums chart and also reached number 6 on the overall American chart. Out of the album's four singles, three were major hits on the Billboard Hot Country Songs chart between 2007 and 2009. "Gunpowder & Lead," the third single released from the album, became her first Top 10 hit on the country chart in 2008. Other singles spawned from the album were, "Famous in a Small Town," and "More Like Her." In late Spring 2008, Crazy Ex-Girlfriend won the Album of the Year award at the Academy of Country Music Awards. 1 $9.49 Pre-ordered Records Foreigner 1 $9.49 Records is a compilation album by American rock band Foreigner, released on November 29, 1982 to span the band's first four albums through 1981. Along with their second album, Double Vision, this release is the group's best-selling record. It has been certified 7x platinum by the RIAA. Some notable hits, such as "Blue Morning, Blue Day" and "Break It Up" are omitted. 1 $9.49 Recommended for YouSee more Pre-ordered I Like It (feat. Bad Bunny & J Balvin) Cardi B 1 $0.69 1 $0.69 Pre-ordered Girls Like You (feat. Cardi B) Maroon 5 1 $1.29 1 $1.29 Pre-ordered Psycho (feat. Ty Dolla $ign) Post Malone 1 $1.29 1 $1.29 Pre-ordered no tears left to cry Ariana Grande 1 $0.69 1 $0.69 Pre-ordered Zombie Bad Wolves 1 $1.29 1 $1.29 Pre-ordered SAD! XXXTENTACION 1 $0.69 1 $0.69 Pre-ordered Whatever It Takes Imagine Dragons 1 $1.29 1 $1.29 Pre-ordered Mercy Brett Young 1 $1.29 1 $1.29 Pre-ordered Heaven Kane Brown 1 $1.29 1 $1.29 Pre-ordered In My Blood Shawn Mendes 1 $0.69 1 $0.69 New & Trending TVSee moreSee what everyone's watching Pre-ordered Preacher Drama 0 Based on the popular, cult comic book franchise of the same name, “Preacher” is a supernatural, twisted and darkly comedic drama that follows a West Texas preacher named Jesse Custer (Dominic Cooper), who is inhabited by a mysterious entity that causes him to develop a highly unusual power. 0 Pre-ordered Queen of the South Drama 0 A dramatic adaptation of Arturo Pérez-Reverte's bestselling novel La Reina Del Sur (aka “Queen of the South”). The drama tells the story of Teresa Mendoza, who after her drug-dealing boyfriend is unexpectedly murdered in Mexico, is forced to go on the run and seek refuge in America. There, she teams with an unlikely figure from her past to bring down the leader of the same drug trafficking ring that has her on the run. In the process, she learns the tools of the trade and strategically positions herself to become the leader of the cartel. 0 Pre-ordered Yellowstone Drama 0 Kevin Costner stars as John Dutton, patriarch of a Montana ranching family, and owner of the largest ranch in the U.S. It’s the story of Dutton’s fight to defend his land and his family from the modern day forces that threaten his way of life. 0 Pre-ordered Endeavour Drama 0 As 1968 dawns, Endeavour’s recent promotion leads him to reluctantly mentor new recruit Fancy, while Thursday is beginning to think about life after the police. But in Oxford, crime never sleeps, and the team continues to be challenged by intriguing cases of murder, greed, and deception. When 1968 comes to a close, will things at Cowley Police Station ever be the same again? UK Edition. 0 Pre-ordered The Great British Baking Show TV 0 "The Great British Baking Show" is the ultimate baking battle in which passionate amateur bakers compete with the goal to be named the UK's best. Each week, the bakers tackle a different skill, the difficulty of which increases as the competition unfolds. Mary Berry, a leading cookbook writer, and Paul Hollywood, a top artisan baker, serve as judges. Together with hosts and comic foils Sue Perkins and Mel Giedroyc, Berry and Hollywood search for the country's best amateur baker by testing the competitors' skills on cakes, breads, pastries and desserts, crowning a winner after 10 weeks of competition. 0 Pre-ordered Shades of Blue 0 From Oscar®-winning director and executive producer Barry Levinson comes "Shades of Blue," a complex police series that centers on Harlee Santos (Jennifer Lopez), a single mother and detective recruited to work undercover for the FBI's anti-corruption task force. Part of a close-knit unit known for its conviction record, Harlee has become compromised by her colleagues, all of whom pitch in to help her raise her daughter. She soon finds herself faced with the moral dilemma of working against her cop "brothers" in order to redeem herself. 0 Pre-ordered Barry 0 0 Pre-ordered Ghost Adventures Reality & Game Shows 0 Are you ready for a lockdown? The Ghost Adventures crew sets out to investigate the scariest, most notorious haunted places in the world and they do not always come out unscathed. 0 Pre-ordered 12 Monkeys Drama 0 Based on the 1995 Terry Gilliam film, 12 Monkeys is a high-stakes race against the clock that follows the journey of a time traveler (Stanford) from the post-apocalyptic future who appears in the present day on a mission to locate and eradicate the source of a deadly plague that will eventually decimate the human race. 0 Pre-ordered Westworld Drama 0 *** The first episode of season 2 will be available for playback on July 23, 2018 *** Created for television by Jonathan Nolan and Lisa Joy, WESTWORLD is a dark odyssey about the dawn of artificial consciousness and the evolution of sin – exploring a world in which every human appetite, not matter how noble or depraved, can be indulged. Exploring what it means to be human through the eyes of the lifelike AI “hosts” in the park, the series investigates the boundaries of an exotic world set at the intersection of the near future and the reimagined past. Meticulously crafted and artfully designed. Westworld offers its guests an unparalleled, immersive world where they have the freedom to become who they’ve always wanted to be – or who they never knew they were. No rules, no laws, no judgment. Live without limits. Anthony Hopkins, Ed Harris, Evan Rachel Wood, James Marsden, Thandie Newton, Jeffrey Wright and more star in this one hour drama series from Bad Robot Production and Kilter Films. 0 Movies recommended for youSee more Pre-ordered Black Panther (2018) Action & Adventure 4 $4.99 After the death of his father, the king of Wakanda, young T'Challa returns home to the isolated high-tech African nation to succeed to the throne and take his rightful place as king. But when a powerful enemy reappears, T'Challa's mettle as king - and Black Panther - is tested when he's drawn into a formidable conflict that puts the fate of Wakanda and the entire world at risk. Faced with treachery and danger, he must release the full power of Black Panther to defeat his foes and secure the safety of his people and their way of life. 4 $4.99 Pre-ordered A Quiet Place Drama 3 $14.99 In this terrifyingly suspenseful thriller, a family must navigate their lives in silence to avoid mysterious creatures that hunt by sound. Knowing that even the slightest whisper or footstep can bring death, Evelyn (Emily Blunt) and Lee (John Krasinski) Abbott are determined to find a way to protect their children at all costs while they desperately search for a way to fight back. Hailed by critics and audiences around the world, experience the must-see movie of the year. 3 $14.99 Pre-ordered Rampage Action & Adventure 3 $14.99 Primatologist Davis (Dwayne Johnson) shares an unshakable bond with George, the extraordinarily intelligent, silverback gorilla who has been in his care since birth. When a greed-fueled corporation's genetic experiment goes awry, George and other animals across the country are mutated into aggressive super creatures that rampage the city. In an adrenaline-filled ride, Davis tries to find an antidote to not only halt a global catastrophe, but to also save the fearsome creature that was once his friend. 3 $14.99 Pre-ordered Tomb Raider Action & Adventure 4 $4.99 Lara Croft is the fiercely independent daughter of an eccentric adventurer, lost to her when she was barely a teen. Now 21 and struggling to make her way in the world, Lara is determined to forge her own path rather than take the reins of her father's global empire...so even she can't understand what drives her to solve the puzzle of his mysterious death. Going explicitly against her dad's final wishes, Lara leaves the familiar streets of London in search of a mythical island -- which may or may not exist -- somewhere off the coast of Hong Kong. With her life threatened at every turn and with no training or experience to fall back on, Lara's sharp mind, blind faith and inherently stubborn spirit are the only weapons she’ll have on this non-stop, action-packed, trial-by-fire adventure into the unknown. 4 $4.99 Pre-ordered Tyler Perry's Acrimony Thriller 4 $4.99 In Tyler Perry's sexy and electrifying thriller, a faithful wife (Taraji. P. Henson) is driven over the edge when it becomes clear she has been betrayed. 4 $4.99 Pre-ordered A Wrinkle in Time (2018) Action & Adventure 4 $4.99 From Disney and Director Ava DuVernay comes the epic adventure A Wrinkle In Time. After the disappearance of Meg Murry’s scientist father, three celestials—Mrs. Which, Mrs. Whatsit and Mrs. Who—journey to Earth to help Meg search for him. Traveling via a wrinkling of time and space known as tessering, they are transported to worlds beyond their imagination, where they are confronted by an evil force. To make it home, Meg must face the darkness within herself and find the strength to defeat the darkness enveloping the Universe. 4 $4.99 Pre-ordered Game Night Comedy 5 $4.99 Jason Bateman and Rachel McAdams star as Max and Annie, whose weekly couples Game Night gets kicked up a notch when Max’s charismatic brother, Brooks (Chandler), arranges a murder mystery party, complete with fake thugs and faux federal agents. So, when Brooks gets kidnapped, it’s all part of the game…right? But as the six uber-competitive gamers set out to solve the case and win, they begin to discover that neither this “game”— nor Brooks—are what they seem to be. Over the course of one chaotic night, the friends find themselves increasingly in over their heads as each twist leads to another unexpected turn. With no rules, no points, and no idea who all the players are, this could turn out to be the most fun they’ve ever had…or game over. 5 $4.99 Pre-ordered Red Sparrow Action & Adventure 3 $4.99 In this spy thriller, Jennifer Lawrence is Dominika, a former ballerina forced to enter Sparrow School, a government program that thrusts her into a treacherous espionage game. She emerges as a lethal agent, but is trapped in a world she desperately wants to escape. Red Sparrow “twists and turns until the shocking conclusion” (Dish Nation-Fox TV) – you will not see it coming. 3 $4.99 Pre-ordered Annihilation Action & Adventure 5 $4.99 From the director of Ex Machina comes one of the year's most critically acclaimed thrillers. Biologist and former soldier Lena (Natalie Portman) is shocked when her missing husband (Oscar Isaac) comes home near death from a top-secret mission into The Shimmer, a mysterious quarantine zone no one has ever returned from. Now, Lena and her elite team must enter a beautiful, deadly world of mutated landscapes and creatures, to discover how to stop the growing phenomenon that threatens all life on Earth. Experience this visually stunning film that will be sure to leave you on the edge of your seat... 5 $4.99 Pre-ordered Love, Simon Comedy 3 $4.99 Based on the popular novel, SIMON VS. THE HOMO SAPIENS AGENDA concerns the travails of Simon Spier, a gay 16 year old student who is still in the closet. When his secret is threatened after an EMail of his falls into the wrong hands, Simon - who prefers to stay in his comfort zone and is averse to change - must find a way to come out on his own terms before he is outed. 3 $4.99 Your Must-Read ListSee moreExplore chart-toppers Pre-ordered The Girl on the Train: A Novel Paula Hawkins January 13, 2015 2 $9.99 The #1 New York Times Bestseller, USA Today Book of the Year, now a major motion picture starring Emily Blunt. The debut psychological thriller that will forever change the way you look at other people's lives, from the author of Into the Water. “Nothing is more addicting than The Girl on the Train.”—Vanity Fair “The Girl on the Train has more fun with unreliable narration than any chiller since Gone Girl. . . . It is liable to draw a large, bedazzled readership.”—The New York Times “Marries movie noir with novelistic trickery. . . hang on tight. You'll be surprised by what horrors lurk around the bend.”—USA Today “Like its train, the story blasts through the stagnation of these lives in suburban London and the reader cannot help but turn pages.”—The Boston Globe “Gone Girl fans will devour this psychological thriller.”—People EVERY DAY THE SAME Rachel takes the same commuter train every morning and night. Every day she rattles down the track, flashes past a stretch of cozy suburban homes, and stops at the signal that allows her to daily watch the same couple breakfasting on their deck. She's even started to feel like she knows them. Jess and Jason, she calls them. Their life--as she sees it--is perfect. Not unlike the life she recently lost. UNTIL TODAY And then she sees something shocking. It's only a minute until the train moves on, but it's enough. Now everything's changed. Unable to keep it to herself, Rachel goes to the police. But is she really as unreliable as they say? Soon she is deeply entangled not only in the investigation but in the lives of everyone involved. Has she done more harm than good? 2 $9.99 Pre-ordered Me Before You: A Novel Jojo Moyes December 31, 2012 2 $11.99 Look out for Jojo’s new book, Still Me, the next book featuring Louisa Clark from Me Before You and After You, coming soon! They had nothing in common until love gave them everything to lose . . . Louisa Clark is an ordinary girl living an exceedingly ordinary life—steady boyfriend, close family—who has barely been farther afield than their tiny village. She takes a badly needed job working for ex–Master of the Universe Will Traynor, who is wheelchair bound after an accident. Will has always lived a huge life—big deals, extreme sports, worldwide travel—and now he’s pretty sure he cannot live the way he is. Will is acerbic, moody, bossy—but Lou refuses to treat him with kid gloves, and soon his happiness means more to her than she expected. When she learns that Will has shocking plans of his own, she sets out to show him that life is still worth living. A Love Story for this generation and perfect for fans of John Green’s The Fault in Our Stars, Me Before You brings to life two people who couldn’t have less in common—a heartbreakingly romantic novel that asks, What do you do when making the person you love happy also means breaking your own heart? 2 $11.99 Pre-ordered Deadpool Kills the Marvel Universe Cullen Bunn May 21, 2014 2 $6.99 $5.38 Collects Deadpool Kills the Marvel Universe #1-4. What if everything you thought was funny about Deadpool was actually just disturbing? What if he decided to kill everyone and everything that makes up the Marvel Universe? What if he actually pulled it off? Would that be FUN for you? The Merc with a Mouth takes a turn for the twisted in a horror comic like no other! 2 $6.99 $5.38 Pre-ordered Grey: Fifty Shades of Grey as Told by Christian E L James June 18, 2015 1 $7.99 See the world of Fifty Shades of Grey anew through the eyes of Christian Grey. In Christian's own words, and through his thoughts, reflections, and dreams, E L James offers a fresh perspective on the love story that has enthralled millions of readers around the world. Christian Grey exercises control in all things; his world is neat, disciplined, and utterly empty—until the day that Anastasia Steele falls into his office, in a tangle of shapely limbs and tumbling brown hair. He tries to forget her, but instead is swept up in a storm of emotion he cannot comprehend and cannot resist. Unlike any woman he has known before, shy, unworldly Ana seems to see right through him—past the business prodigy and the penthouse lifestyle to Christian’s cold, wounded heart. Will being with Ana dispel the horrors of his childhood that haunt Christian every night? Or will his dark sexual desires, his compulsion to control, and the self-loathing that fills his soul drive this girl away and destroy the fragile hope she offers him? This book is intended for mature audiences. 1 $7.99 Pre-ordered Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children Book 1 Ransom Riggs Book 1 June 7, 2011 2 $9.99 Read the #1 New York Times best-selling series before it continues in A Map of Days. Bonus features • Q&A with author Ransom Riggs • Eight pages of color stills from the film • Sneak preview of Hollow City, the next novel in the series A mysterious island.   An abandoned orphanage.   A strange collection of very curious photographs.  It all waits to be discovered in Miss Peregrine’s Home for Peculiar Children, an unforgettable novel that mixes fiction and photography in a thrilling reading experience. As our story opens, a horrific family tragedy sets sixteen-year-old Jacob journeying to a remote island off the coast of Wales, where he discovers the crumbling ruins of Miss Peregrine’s Home for Peculiar Children. As Jacob explores its abandoned bedrooms and hallways, it becomes clear that the children were more than just peculiar. They may have been dangerous. They may have been quarantined on a deserted island for good reason. And somehow—impossible though it seems—they may still be alive.   A spine-tingling fantasy illustrated with haunting vintage photography, Miss Peregrine’s Home for Peculiar Children will delight adults, teens, and anyone who relishes an adventure in the shadows. “A tense, moving, and wondrously strange first novel. The photographs and text work together brilliantly to create an unforgettable story.”—John Green, New York Times best-selling author of The Fault in Our Stars “With its X-Men: First Class-meets-time-travel story line, David Lynchian imagery, and rich, eerie detail, it’s no wonder Miss Peregrine’s Home for Peculiar Children has been snapped up by Twentieth Century Fox. B+”—Entertainment Weekly “‘Peculiar’ doesn’t even begin to cover it. Riggs’ chilling, wondrous novel is already headed to the movies.”—People “You’ll love it if you want a good thriller for the summer. It’s a mystery, and you’ll race to solve it before Jacob figures it out for himself.”—Seventeen 2 $9.99 Pre-ordered One with You: A Crossfire Novel Sylvia Day April 5, 2016 2 $9.99 The instant number one bestseller FROM #1 INTERNATIONAL BESTSELLING AUTHOR SYLVIA DAY The final chapter in the global blockbuster Crossfire quintet Gideon Cross. Falling in love with him was the easiest thing I’ve ever done. It happened instantly. Completely. Irrevocably. Marrying him was a dream come true. Staying married to him is the fight of my life. Love transforms. Ours is both a refuge from the storm and the most violent of tempests. Two damaged souls entwined as one. We have bared our deepest, ugliest secrets to one another. Gideon is the mirror that reflects all my flaws ... and all the beauty I couldn’t see. He has given me everything. Now, I must prove I can be the rock, the shelter for him that he is for me. Together, we could stand against those who work so viciously to come between us. But our greatest battle may lie within the very vows that give us strength. Committing to love was only the beginning. Fighting for it will either set us free ... or break us apart. Heartbreakingly and seductively poignant, One with You is the breathlessly awaited finale to the Crossfire saga, the searing love story that has captivated millions of readers worldwide. 2 $9.99 Pre-ordered The Martian: A Novel Andy Weir February 11, 2014 2 $2.99 Nominated as one of America’s best-loved novels by PBS’s The Great American Read Six days ago, astronaut Mark Watney became one of the first people to walk on Mars. Now, he's sure he'll be the first person to die there. After a dust storm nearly kills him and forces his crew to evacuate while thinking him dead, Mark finds himself stranded and completely alone with no way to even signal Earth that he’s alive—and even if he could get word out, his supplies would be gone long before a rescue could arrive. Chances are, though, he won't have time to starve to death. The damaged machinery, unforgiving environment, or plain-old "human error" are much more likely to kill him first. But Mark isn't ready to give up yet. Drawing on his ingenuity, his engineering skills—and a relentless, dogged refusal to quit—he steadfastly confronts one seemingly insurmountable obstacle after the next. Will his resourcefulness be enough to overcome the impossible odds against him? 2 $2.99 Pre-ordered 10-Day Green Smoothie Cleanse: Lose Up to 15 Pounds in 10 Days! JJ Smith July 1, 2014 2 $11.99 The New York Times bestselling 10-Day Green Smoothie Cleanse will jump-start your weight loss, increase your energy level, clear your mind, and improve your overall health. Made up of supernutrients from leafy greens and fruits, green smoothies are filling and healthy and you will enjoy drinking them. Your body will also thank you for drinking them as your health and energy improve to levels you never thought possible. It is an experience that could change your life if you stick with it! This book provides a shopping list, recipes, and detailed instructions for the 10-day cleanse, along with suggestions for getting the best results. It also offers advice on how to continue to lose weight and maintain good health afterwards. Are you ready to look slimmer, healthier, and sexier than you have in years? Then get ready to begin the 10-Day Green Smoothie Cleanse! If you successfully complete the 10-Day Green Smoothie Cleanse, you will… • Lose 10–15 pounds in 10 days • Get rid of stubborn body fat, including belly fat • Drop pounds and inches fast, without grueling workouts • Learn to live a healthier lifestyle of detoxing and healthy eating • Naturally crave healthy foods so you never have to diet again • Receive over 100 recipes for various health conditions and goals 2 $11.99 Pre-ordered A Game of Thrones: A Song of Ice and Fire: Book One A Game of Thrones Book 1 George R. R. Martin Book 1 January 1, 2003 2 $6.99 NOW THE ACCLAIMED HBO SERIES GAME OF THRONES Nominated as one of America’s best-loved novels by PBS’s The Great American Read From a master of contemporary fantasy comes the first novel of a landmark series unlike any you’ve ever read before. With A Game of Thrones, George R. R. Martin has launched a genuine masterpiece, bringing together the best the genre has to offer. Mystery, intrigue, romance, and adventure fill the pages of this magnificent saga, the first volume in an epic series sure to delight fantasy fans everywhere. A GAME OF THRONES A SONG OF ICE AND FIRE: BOOK ONE Long ago, in a time forgotten, a preternatural event threw the seasons out of balance. In a land where summers can last decades and winters a lifetime, trouble is brewing. The cold is returning, and in the frozen wastes to the north of Winterfell, sinister forces are massing beyond the kingdom’s protective Wall. To the south, the king’s powers are failing—his most trusted adviser dead under mysterious circumstances and his enemies emerging from the shadows of the throne. At the center of the conflict lie the Starks of Winterfell, a family as harsh and unyielding as the frozen land they were born to. Now Lord Eddard Stark is reluctantly summoned to serve as the king’s new Hand, an appointment that threatens to sunder not only his family but the kingdom itself. Sweeping from a harsh land of cold to a summertime kingdom of epicurean plenty, A Game of Thrones tells a tale of lords and ladies, soldiers and sorcerers, assassins and bastards, who come together in a time of grim omens. Here an enigmatic band of warriors bear swords of no human metal; a tribe of fierce wildlings carry men off into madness; a cruel young dragon prince barters his sister to win back his throne; a child is lost in the twilight between life and death; and a determined woman undertakes a treacherous journey to protect all she holds dear. Amid plots and counter-plots, tragedy and betrayal, victory and terror, allies and enemies, the fate of the Starks hangs perilously in the balance, as each side endeavors to win that deadliest of conflicts: the game of thrones. Unparalleled in scope and execution, A Game of Thrones is one of those rare reading experiences that catch you up from the opening pages, won’t let you go until the end, and leave you yearning for more. 2 $6.99 Pre-ordered Milk and Honey Rupi Kaur October 6, 2015 2 $9.99 $7.99 The book is divided into four chapters, and each chapter serves a different purpose. Deals with a different pain. Heals a different heartache. Milk and Honey takes readers through a journey of the most bitter moments in life and finds sweetness in them because there is sweetness everywhere if you are just willing to look. 2 $9.99 $7.99 Show More ©2018 Google Site Terms of Service Privacy Developers Artists About Google | Location: United States Language: English By purchasing this item, you are transacting with Google Payments and agreeing to the Google Payments Terms of Service and Privacy Notice . Category:Articles